Un Bal de quoi? Noël? Merlin Encore un Moldu
by JayIshtar
Summary: Un bal de Noël? Encore une idée du vieux citronné... Pourquoi? Pourquoi il n'y a que moi qui finit comme ça? Spécialement pour Sherlockris 3


L'odeur de cendres froides commence à me taper sur le système. Bordel. Un foutu bal. Qu'est-ce qu'il est allé nous pondre ce vieux citronné. Déjà que les rumeurs du retour du Seigneur pullulent, on nous empêche de fêter nos traditions pour une vulgaire fête moldue. Noël. Tsss, ridicule. Yule me manque. Yule en famille, avec mes sœurs qui se battent chaque année pour faire prévaloir le don à leur déité préférée, et le calme qui règne durant le repas. Un repas en famille, c'est déjà rare chez nous. Pourquoi en plus nous en enlever un pour une fête sans le moindre sens.  
Je rallume une cigarette, sans la porter à mes lèvres, je l'observe rougeoyer doucement entre mes doigts. Je jette un coup d'oeil aux alentours. Si les élèves me voient avec une de ces choses moldues, je ne ferais pas long feu au sein de ma Maison. Et oui, c'est ainsi, ici. Je ne suis la Reine des Glaces que pour un masque. Ha, s'ils savaient ce qu'il y a dessous, j'aurais certainement un surnom pire... Des fois je m'amuse à écouter les conversations des autres Maisons sur la nôtre. Depuis quatre ans, ils croient que cet espèce de singe laqué Malfoy est le roi de la Maison. Ce gamin sait à peine lasser ses chaussure sans l'aide de ses laquais, n'a ni l'ambition de se dépasser, ni la subtilité nécessaire à un bon dirigeant et ils le prennent pour notre chef. Tsss. Ils sont mignons. Nott est bien plus prometteur. Ils ne le remarquent pas. Parfait. Il fera un bon remplaçant quand je serais partie.  
Je me relève du mur contre lequel j'étais appuyée. Bon sang, une demi-heure avant mon rendez-vous. C'est pour cela que j'aime la magie. J'éteins ma cigarette à peine entamée. Un sort de bannissement plus tard et il n'en reste rien. Un autre sort, anti-odeur cette fois. Et je peux rentrer aux cachots.  
Le mot-de-passe est ridicule « Traîtres à leurs sang », franchement, quelle idée. Autant mettre Sang-de-Bourbe, ces idiots des autres Maisons n'oseraient même pas le prononcer. Le tableau s'ouvre, je regarde à peine ces imbéciles qui tournent la tête en m'entendant entrer. Comme s'ils méritaient un seul de mes regards. Mon dortoir. Bon sang, ces pimbêches ne pourraient pas avoir fini ? Elles sont là depuis quoi ? Une heure ? Je les toise du regard sans laisser passer une seule expression, ça laisse des rides. Je ne souhaite pas abîmer mon visage. Enfin. Elles partent, elles ont compris après sept ans à mes côtés. J'aime être seule. Ou plutôt, je ne les aime pas. Mes sœurs en valent la peine. Elles sont belles, intelligentes, cultivées. Elles seront puissantes. Kristy est certes à Gryffondor, la petite idiote, mais elle ne reçoit au moins pas de regards et de murmures sur son passages, elle ne l'aurait pas supporté. Et, à son âge, une année au dessus de Harry -Qu'est-ce qu'un peigne?- Potter, elle a une chance de faire un bon mariage, tant qu'elle évite les imbéciles, et ceux aux rangs trop bas.  
Hm. Des fois je me dis qu'il faudrait que j'arrête de divaguer. Plus que dix minutes. Allez, je sors ma robe de ma penderie. J'ai choisi cette robe avec soin cet été. Bien sûr que j'étais au courant. Toutes les familles de Sang-Purs étaient au courant. A quoi cela servirait-il d'être privilégiés, sinon ? Pas de robe bleue, trop Beaubâton, ni de rouge Durmstrang. Évitons le classique, noir, blanc, ou l'argent et vert couleurs de ma Maison. Une robe de couleur beige, très clair, longue. Magnifique. J'ai mis presque une heure avant de la prendre cet été. Bon sang, cinq minutes.  
Je l'enfile rapidement, un coup de baguette, mes chaussures volent jusqu'à moi, je les attache rapidement. Un autre sortilège, et me cheveux bouclent et s'attachent avec une jolie broche serpent. Tout de même un peu de fierté. Je sais que Kristy portera son lion sur sa poitrine, attachée à sa robe bordeaux ce soir. Je me demande si j'aurais le temps de discuter avec elle.  
Je me relève, un dernier regard dans le miroir. Bien, juste à l'heure.  
Il me reste donc un quart d'heure à attendre avant de redescendre. Prête à l'heure, certes. Mais je suis une Dame. Un quart d'heure de retard, donc.  
Je laisse mon regard traîner sur les lits à baldaquin de mes chères collègues de dortoir. Un sourire vient doucement jouer sur mes lèvres, je le réprime sans pourtant chercher à stopper mon amusement. Cette petite idiote de Donna a osé critiquer les Gryffondors il y a un mois. Tsss. Bien sûr qu'ils sont idiots. Mais ma sœur en est une. Et dire que c'est grâce à un Gryffon que je connais sa phobie. Ce hurlement qu'elle n'a pu réprimer lorsque le Professeur est venu nous parler des aventures Potteresques dans la Forêt il y a deux ans, les arachnides. Cette idiotes craint les araignées. J'en conjure une douzaine dans son lit, en dessous et au dessus des baldaquins, même si elle en remarque en rentrant ce soir, je suis sûre qu'elle en manquera. J'ai hâte de me régaler de son cri demain matin au réveil. Quoi de mieux qu'un peu de peur avant le petit déjeuner ?  
Bien, plus qu'une minute. Juste le temps qu'il me faut pour rejoindre la Salle Commune. Je me relève, attache ma baguette à mon holster sous mes gants. Élégante, évidemment, mais sans armes ? Faites-moi rire.

Je rejoins mon cavalier, un imbécile de mon année. Ni riche, ni de haut rang, mais il sait se taire, ne me fera pas honte et n'espérera pas plus qu'une danse ce soir. Le parfait cavalier. Je prend le bras qu'il me propose en silence et marche à sa vitesse. Tiens, je me demande combien de mots j'ai du prononcer depuis le début de l'année. Plus les années passent et moins je parle. Mais au milieu de tant de plèbe, j'aurais peur de ne pas me contenir si je parlais trop.  
Nous arrivons devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Je ne vois pas encore de robes de la même couleur que la mienne. Parfait. Il ne faudrait pas que mes prévisions se voient contredites. Quoiqu'un petit sortilège pourrait malencontreusement m'échapper, cas échéant. Je ferme les yeux en attendant que l'heure tourne et que nous puissions rentrer dans la Salle.

Je sens une main se poser sur mon bras. Sans bouger d'autre muscle, je ré-ouvre mes yeux. Kristy se tient à mes côtés. Je lève doucement un sourcil, et la vois pencher la tête légèrement vers la droite. Je regarde le jeune homme qu'elle me montre discrètement. Grand, fin, souriant, il est actuellement en train de parler aux Terrible Twins. Je tente de me rappeler s'il est Sang Pur. Hm, il faudra que je vérifie. Je ne crois pas qu'il m'ait déjà attiré le regard. Quoi que ? N'est-ce pas lui qui anime les match de Quidditch ? Quel sport inutile. Peu importe. Elle aurait pu faire pire.  
Je hoche la tête, tout en lui effleurant la main. Elle sait que je suis satisfaite par son choix, et que s'il se passe quelque chose, je serais là pour parler à Père. Je ne suis pas la sœur la plus présente, ni la plus aimante, mais elle sait que je serais là si elle a besoin. Nous entrons enfin dans la Salle, je la perds du regard, elle part du côté des rouges et ors, couleurs bien trop criardes pour mes yeux sensibles, alors que j'entraîne mon cavalier à l'écart. Pas question de nous regrouper avec notre Maison. Nous avons une occasion de parler à des personnes d'autres cultures, pas question de supporter les mêmes imbéciles que d'habitude. Hm. J'utilise beaucoup trop ce mot ces temps-ci. Je dois trop penser à eux. Gourde. Idiots. Crétins. Cornichons. Arriérés. Ah oui. Très bien. Arriérés. Les portes s'ouvrent une nouvelle fois. Les quatre Champions et leurs cavaliers entrent. Classiques, fades. Même la française m'a déçue. Cavalier, arriéré. Robe et coiffure, moyen. Sans l'utilisation de ses pouvoirs à tout va, on se concentrerait tous sur sa défaite. Au lieu de ça, elle est juste considérée comme le prix à avoir à ses côtés. Il est vrai qu'elle est attirante. Mais tout de même...  
Hm. La première danse des Champions est finie. Je hoche la tête à la proposition de danse de mon cavalier. Ses mains ne se posent pas trop bas. Très bien. Silencieux. Respectueux. Il aura peut-être droit à une seconde danse s'il me ramène un verre. Un, deux, trois, quatre. Un, deux, trois, quatre. Le rythme lent et régulier des pas appris depuis ma tendre enfance me détend légèrement. Je croise le regard de ma sœur, je sais qu'elle pense comme moi aux leçons que je lui ai données et que nous avons ensuite données à notre petite sœur Yolène. Yolène est trop jeune pour être ici, encore. Malheureusement elle ne viendra que plusieurs années après mon départ mais peu importe.

« qu'un imbécile ! »  
Tiens quelqu'un utilise mon ancien mot préféré. Un éclat dans cette soirée pourtant si parfaite ? Étrange, dites-moi. Je n'ai même pas besoin de faire un signe, mon cavalier m'entraîne directement vers le lieu de l'altercation. Voilà ce que j'aime avec les Serpents. Toujours au cœur de l'histoire, ou suffisamment proches pour y assister sans se mouiller et risquer de tout perdre. Nous croisons une furie brune en robe bleue ( _ou rose, si vous préférez la robe du film_ ) et quelques secondes plus tard, deux copies en saris traditionnels aux couleurs inversées. Trop tard pour entendre plus que quelques bribes de conversation. Je croise le regard de mon cavalier. Je lis une assurance dans ses yeux. Il sait donc pouvoir apprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Je relève doucement la tête. Pas besoin de parler. En quelques gestes nous négocions cette information. Toute information est bonne à prendre. Une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu de bonne facture. Rien d'extravagant. Parfait.  
Je me rends compte qu'une demi-douzaine de danses ont passé depuis le début du Bal et que je n'ai pas changé de cavalier depuis le début. Hmm. Je lance un regard général à la salle, et repère deux personnes seules un peu plus loin. Mon cavalier me suit vers eux, et alors qu'il s'incline en proposant sa main à la jeune fille habillée en bleu, je l'avais dit. Trop de bleu. Je tente de sourire au jeune homme à ses côtés. Il éclate de rire ce qui me surprend et m'entraîne sur la piste en débitant des mots avec un accent français à couper au couteau. Il rit, bouge le bras qui n'entoure pas ma hanche rapidement. J'écarquille légèrement les yeux et reste silencieuse mais cela ne semble pas le déranger. Il incline son buste devant moi, avant de m'entraîner pour danser dans un rythme absolument incompatible avec la valse classique qui est jouée actuellement. Il continue de parler sans me laisser le temps de répondre. Il évoque la décoration, le temps, lance une pique sur la tenue du citronné ce qui me fait sourire malgré moi. Visiblement, il l'a remarqué puisqu'il se met à parler de la magnifique tenue du Garde-Chasse, des coiffures plus qu'improbables des danseuses, de l'habileté d'un arriéré à marcher sur les pieds de sa cavalière qui fuit rapidement vers un autre danseur. Je me mords les joues pour garder un visage impassible mais son regard ne quitte pas les miens alors qu'il tourne en dérision le bal entier et étonnamment j'ai l'impression qu'il sait. Je sens un effleurement sur mon dos alors que ses mains n'ont pas bougées, et prise dans la conversation, je ne peux que sursauter à ce mouvement que je n'ai ni repéré ni prévu. Ma sœur accompagnée de son jeune cavalier du début de soirée me sourit franchement, et me fait un clin d'œil. Attendez, quoi ? Un clin d'œil ? Non, mais que croit-elle ? J'ouvre la bouche et ai à peine le temps de prononcer une syllabe que mon cavalier du moment m'interrompt pour m'annoncer qu'il a soif et m'entraîner vers le bar sans même prendre le temps de me demander si je souhaitais l'accompagner ou qu'il me ramène quelque chose.  
Outrée, je lui coupe la parole pour commander une bièraubeurre, prend mon verre et repars vers ma sœur et son cavalier. Je ne peux m'empêcher de grincer des dents en l'entendant rire derrière moi, et ses pas rapides pour me rattraper juste au moment où je m'arrête devant les deux Gryffons. Ma sœur a un léger sourire et les yeux brillants d'amusement alors que Jordan, cet idiot qui lui tient compagnie me regarde bouche-bée. Mon cavalier, dont je ne connais d'ailleurs toujours pas le nom -Hm. Pas question que je lui demande, à ce mal poli. Non mais oh.- repose son bras sur ma hanche et dépose un baiser sur le haut de ma tête, à la limite de ma chevelure. Je ne peux m'empêcher, une nouvelle fois ce soir, de sursauter.  
Bon sang, cela devrait me faire réagir, mais je ne peux que rougir actuellement, et mes doigts se crispent sur mon verre alors que je repars rageusement sur la piste. J'ignore où je me dirige, mais je ne peux rester près de ce danger ambulant, je passe au milieu des tables et vois Potter et Rouquin n°6 assis à une table, je me dirige vers eux discrètement, espérant avoir une histoire intéressante à surprendre qui me changerait les idées, mais que de futilités. Tsss. Des enfants. Je continue mon chemin sans m'arrêter et me dirige vers l'extérieur. Le froid me fait frissonner, et je commence à grommeler. Je laisse mes pas m'entraîner vers mon coin préféré des jardins, le mur arrière. Très peu de gens y vont, il n'y a qu'un passage secret qui mène vers les cachots, sinon les entrées sont situées sur les trois autres côtés. Je sors ma baguette de son holster, et d'un _accio_ informulé attire mon sac à moi. Fouillant dedans après avoir re-rangé ma baguette, j'en sors mon paquet de cigarette. Je pend mon sac à mon épaule et grogne à nouveau contre moi-même cette fois pour avoir rangé ma baguette avant d'avoir allumé cette fichue cigarette. Je ferme les yeux, prend une profonde inspiration, et cache précipitamment ma cigarette en entendant des pas se diriger vers moi. En une seconde, je me reprends, et mon attitude neutre et froide habituelle reprend ses droits sur moi. Je tourne la tête, prête à faire partir l'impromptu lorsque je reconnais la silhouette de mon cavalier toujours inconnu. Je pince les lèvres, m'admonestant de ce caractère si peu mien.  
« Je ne souhaitais pas te faire peur, ni t'ennuyer, commence-t-il, et te présente mes excuses pour mon comportement plus tôt. » Il s'interrompt comme pour me laisser répondre. Mais que pourrais-je répondre ? Que oui, cela m'ennuie. Mais que si cela m'ennuyait tant, je ne l'aurai simplement pas laissé agir ainsi ? Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Alors je porte ma cigarette toujours éteinte à mes lèvres, en attendant qu'il me l'allume.

Il s'adosse au mur à côté de moi. Je prend une première bouffée. Calme. Sombre. Frais. Sa respiration interrompt le silence, alors je lui colle ma cigarette entre les lèvres. Je ne veux pas qu'il parle. J'ai besoin de silence.  
Je le regarde. Il est beau. Il n'a pas cette beauté classique que l'on demande aux Sang-Purs anglais. Le nez fin, les cheveux longs, la posture droite. Rien de cela chez lui, il est avachi contre le mur, son nez est busqué ses cheveux tombent juste devant ses yeux. De quels couleurs sont ses yeux ? Ses doigts fins récupèrent la cigarette entre ses lèvres, et il souffle l'épaisse fumée, en tournant sa tête doucement vers moi.  
Je ne peux plus me le cacher. Peu m'importe les relations internationales, peu m'importe son sang. Il est attirant. Un je-ne-sais-quoi de sauvage. Quelque chose qu'une jeune femme de mon rang ne devrait pas approcher. Tentant. Je me relève. Sans un mot, je tend ma main, paume vers le ciel, vers lui. Ma proposition ne peut que se lire dans les yeux. Je ne lui ai pas adressé un seul mot depuis le début de la soirée, je ne vais pas commencer maintenant. Il sourit, écrase la cigarette contre le mur, créant un petit point de cendres noires, et la jette dans l'herbe. Je la ramasserai. Demain. Plus tard. Pour l'instant, je l'entraîne, sa main chaude serrée dans la mienne. Nous ne prenons pas le passage court. Je veux profiter de l'air rafraîchissant encore un moment avant de me réchauffer à son contact.  
Nous croisons le Garde-Chasse et la directrice française qui s'éloignent l'un de l'autre comme énervés. En temps normal j'aurais fureté. J'aurais cherché à savoir, le savoir est le pouvoir. Mais je tiens sa main. Son pas derrière le mien. Son souffle léger.  
Nous passons discrètement et entrons à nouveau dans le château. Nous croisons un groupe de Gryffons. Deux têtes rousses en dépassent et font le plus de bruit. Je vois leurs regards se diriger vers nous, et vois les deux jumeaux idiots ouvrir la bouche en même temps, avec un sourire moqueur, mais une paire de mains claque l'arrière de leurs têtes et ils se retournent me laissant apercevoir ma sœur. Elle me lance juste un regard. Elle prendra soin d'eux. Ils ne diront rien. J'entraîne mon cavalier toujours en silence derrière moi.

Nous descendons les marches, je tente de ne pas ralentir le pas pour juste profiter de sa présence à mes côtés. Nous tournons à droite, je tente de ne pas accélérer le pas pour l'entraîner plus rapidement dans ma chambre. Au prochain croisement à gauche, j'ai envie de le plaquer contre le mur et l'embrasser à perdre haleine. Encore deux couloirs, le tableau de la Douairière me lance un regard hautain, je l'ignore je ne veux pas perdre de temps. Nous arrivons devant le tableau de la Maison. Une fille de mon dortoir en sort accompagnée d'un Poufsouffle en riant, son rire s'étrangle lorsqu'elle me voit. Elle n'a que le temps de me dire que le dortoir est occupé et que c'est pour cela qu'ils ressortent que nous montons déjà les marches. J'ouvre la porte en grand. En effet, les bruits derrière les rideaux fermés ne laissent aucune place au doute. Peu m'importe. J'ouvre les rideaux d'un coup sec, m'attirant deux cris, l'un de surprise, l'autre de colère. Je me tiens devant le couple les regardant fixement. Ma voisine de lit souffle de colère mais ne cherche pas à me résister, et tire sa compagne de nuit hors du dortoir malgré ses maigres tentatives de résistances.  
Mon cavalier français rit, un peu étonné du pouvoir que je détiens en ce territoire. Il ignore ce que j'ai supporté pour le gagner. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet de ce soir. Je sors ma baguette et lance un nombre conséquent de sorts sur la porte. Je le sens se crisper en entendant un ou deux des sorts les plus noirs que je lance. Mais au moins je suis sûre que personne ne pourra ouvrir la porte de l'extérieur. Et sincèrement, je me fiche de son avis là dessus. Je ne veux que son corps contre le mien. Je franchis les deux pas qui me séparent de mon lit, prononce le mot-de-passe le protégeant de ces pestes arriérées qui dorment dans la même chambre que moi, pose ma baguette sur ma table de nuit. Et sans me retourner vers lui, commence à faire glisser la fermeture de ma robe pour l'ouvrir. J'entends enfin un pas qui s'approche. Il réagit.

Mais pas comme je l'espérais. Il a enlevé mes mains de la fermeture éclair et m'a retournée. Je tente de retenir ma vexation, mais ma robe à moitié ôtée se rappelle à ma honte, et je rougis en détournant la tête. Je ne peux quand même pas m'être trompée à ce point sur ses intentions, si ? Sa main relève mon menton, et je ferme les yeux pour éviter son regard. Il rit. Cet imbécile -hm- arriéré rit ! Je sens son souffle contre mon visage. Il sent le chocolat. Il a du manger un fondant au dessert. Sérieusement ? Je réussis à divaguer maintenant ? Je me re-concentre, et décide de le repousser mais avant de me dégager complètement, je sens ses lèvres, puis ses dents contre mon cou, je penche la tête sur le côté pour lui laisser plus d'espace par réflexe. En fin de compte, peut-être ne me suis-je pas complètement trompée. Sa main droite vient courir sur mes hanches tandis que l'autre récupère ma deuxième main pour les garder dans mon dos. Je gémis sous la sensation de ses morsures, mais j'ai assez pris mon temps pour l'amener ici. Je me fiche des préliminaires actuellement. Qu'il me prenne, Merlin ! Malheureusement, mon français semble avoir d'autres projets, et finit de faire glisser ma robe doucement sur le sol. Je tire mes mains en arrière sans chercher à me libérer, juste pour rapprocher son corps du mien, et je le sens rire dans mes cheveux et son souffle s'accélérer dans mon cou.

Bon sang, mais qu'il arrête de rire et me fasse perdre les sens. Je hausse l'épaule qu'il embrasse pour qu'il ôte sa bouche, et ravit celle-ci de mes lèvres. Je sens sa langue chaude contre la mienne, mes dents raclent ses lèvres et mon cœur s'emballe sous l'excitation. Je sens son corps habillé contre le mien à demi-nu. Je suis soumise à son regard et l'excitation monte encore en moi. Merlin, je suis trempée, mais j'en veux plus. Je tire légèrement sur mes poignets, une demande muette dans les yeux. Je ne veux pas gâcher ce moment par des mots maladroits. Il me relâche les mains, et je les fais courir le long de sa robe de bal. Je détache sa robe et la laisse tomber aux côtés de la mienne, et effleure sa chemise. Douce. Mes doigts passent sous son col. Il ne porte pas de nœud, ni de cravate. Hm. Son cou. Doux. Ses boutons se défont sous mes doigts. Son torse. Pâle. Il n'est pas maigre. J'aime son ventre. Pas d'abdominaux forcés, pas de ventre creux. Il a une bande de poil de son nombril à la limite de son pantalon. Je souhaiterai la suivre de ma langue. Mais je ne le connais pas assez. Je suis une Sang-Pure. Je ne peux m'adonner à de telles pratiques sans assurance de silence total après. Alors mes doigts dessinent les trajets que ma langue rêve de suivre. Ils passent sur ses mamelons, suivent ses pectoraux, descendent sur ses côtes, se rejoignent sur la boucle de sa ceinture. Ses mains se crispent respectivement sur mes hanches et dans mes cheveux. Je défais sa boucle tandis qu'il relâche mes cheveux de leur prise. Je ne lui enlève pas complètement son pantalon. Actuellement, cela m'importe peu. Comment pourrais-je concentrer dessus alors que je sens ses doigts se glisser sous la barrière de dentelle qui cache encore mon intimité à ses yeux. Il s'arrête une seconde, et je gémis de frustration. Il rit à nouveau. L'imb-arriéré ! Ses doigts. Enfin. Il bouge. Hm. Humide. Doux. Encore.  
Je me crispe en le sentant se retirer, et ouvre les yeux juste à temps pour le voir prendre sa baguette. Je me fige avant de voir un sort se diriger vers le lit et celui-ci grandir de presque cinquante centimètres. Pourquoi ? Il me pousse contre le lit, et me fait monter les quelques centimètres qu'il me faut pour m'asseoir à son bord. Il se colle à nouveau contre moi. Hm. Oui. Bonne hauteur. Frotte. Bon. Hm. Mes mains griffent ses épaules. Encore. Mes jambes se croisent dans son dos. Plus. Plus. Plus. Je tente maladroitement de m'attaquer à son pantalon tout en refusant de m'éloigner de son frottement. Encore. Il s'éloigne de moi. Mes jambes se détachent. Ma poitrine se soulève. Vite. Soif. Chaud. Faim. De lui. Encore. Il descend un peu plus son pantalon et libère son sexe. Je n'ai même pas le temps de la toucher, ou à peine l'entrapercevoir qu'après un tour de baguette pour un sort protecteur, il entre en moi.  
Hm. Boooon. Mes bras lâchent, et je tombe allongée sur le lit. Il est toujours debout, devant moi. Le lit magiquement agrandit me met à la hauteur de son sexe. Il attrape mes jambes, les place sur ses épaules et bouge doucement en moi. Merlin. Erk. L'image de ce vieux barbu. Hm. Bouge. Mes mains agrippent mes seins. Je malaxe mes seins. Non. Pas assez. Je veux le sentir plus. J'enlève mes jambes de sur ses épaules. Le repousse, et d'un coup de reins, me relève du lit. Je me retourne. Dos à lui. Mon français se colle à moi. Son sexe dans mon dos. Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds, et colle mon buste à plat sur le lit. Les jambes écartées. Je le sens venir me prendre tout de suite. Oui. Meilleur. Je serre les jambes. Gros. Remplie. Hm. Mes bras en arrière, je cherche à l'attirer. Il attrape mes poignets, les plaques dans mon dos et ses sert de cet appui pour accélérer. Encore. J'ai du mal à respirer. J'inspire en sifflant. Merlin. Bon. Encore. Putain. Où est-ce que j'ai appris ce mot mold... Hm. Peu importe. Hm. Ma bouche s'ouvre, j'ai besoin de plus. Je sens un de ses doigts se glisser ses mes lèvres, et je l'aspire rapidement. Bon. Je lèche, suce et mordille sans discontinuité son doigts pendant qu'il me baise. Bon. Bon. Je commence à perdre la tête. Mes genoux tremblent. Encore. Bon. Il sort entièrement de moi. Rentre. D'un coup. Encore. Recommence. Perds toute notion de temps. Mon corps entier se contracte. Encore. Par vague. Oui. Après quelques secondes de tremblement, mon corps de relâche. Merlin.  
J'éclate de rire sans y faire attention. Je le sens se crisper derrière moi, et me retourne pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne se méprenne sur mon état actuel.  
Je tente de lui expliquer « Merlin. Vieux... Pensé Merlin. Image... » Je bafouille un peu, encore prise par mon orgasme et mon rire. Mais il semble comprendre puisqu'il m'entoure de ses bras, détendu. Bon. Chaud. Il me soulève pour me poser à nouveau sur le lit, mais cette fois me suit et s'allonge tout contre moi.

Sommeil. Lourd. Chaud. Je remonte le drap sur nous. Chaud. Bien. Serrés. Ferme rideaux. Noir.

Je m'étire en baillant, et papillonnant des yeux. Ce n'est pas digne d'une demoiselle de mon rang. Mais mes rideaux sont toujours fermés. Je sens un corps contre le mien. Merlin. Le français. Oups. Je me retourne pour lui faire face. Un sourire joue sur ses lèvres. Aucun mot n'en sort. Le même sourire vient lui répondre sur les miennes. J'ouvre les rideaux en me levant. Ma robe n'est plus là, elle a du être ramassée par un elfe pendant la nuit. Par contre sa tenue de bal a disparu aussi. Je pouffe en l'imaginant traverser le château nu. La même pensée a visiblement traversé son esprit puisqu'il rit avec moi avant de mordre doucement mon épaule. D'un coup de baguette il fait apparaître son uniforme bleu. Mon français ne prend pas le temps d'une douche avec moi. Je traverse la chambre jusqu'aux armoires. Un sort pour me débarrasser des restes de cette nuit en attendant une vraie douche. J'enfile mon uniforme. Un autre coup de baguette pour lever les sorts sur la porte que j'ouvre avant de la franchir. Je suis accueillie de l'autre côté par une nuée d'élèves dont les reproches sur mon utilisation égoïste du dortoir. Suis-je censée faire semblant de m'en préoccuper ? Je les repousse d'un coup d'œil. Et traverse la haie d'honneur ainsi formée. J'aime cet accueil. Mon français sans nom me suit, sans mot. Bien. Je ne lui tiens pas la main pour retraverser la salle vers la sortie. Ma main est froide. Vide. Comme mon cœur. Parfait.

Je le raccompagne jusqu'à l'extérieur. Puis me décale sur le côté. Je le laisse passer la porte principale vers l'extérieur sans un mot.  
Il sort. Je refuse de le regarder rejoindre son carrosse. Je fais demi-tour et rentre aux cachots. Ce n'est pas comme si je croyais au prince charmant ou à l'amour.

***

Aujourd'hui les elfes m'ont ramené la tenue de bal de mon français.  
Elle n'a pas son odeur.  
Je l'ai rangée dans mon armoire.  
Blindée de sortilèges.

***

Ils repartent. Le Seigneur est de nouveau présent. Un mort. Potter traumatisé. La guerre va recommencer.

Je suis à la bibliothèque. Je les regarde partir à travers la fenêtre. Je le vois tourner la tête de tous côtés. Me cherche-t-il ? Je lance un sort d'étincelles lumineuses. Quelques personnes lèvent la tête. Il en est. Madame Pince m'a mise à la porte de la bibliothèque. Mais il m'a vue. Il sait.

Père a la marque. J'ai mis sa chemise sous ma tenue se Médicomage en formation. 

***

Mère a tenté de dire à Kristy d'arrêter sa relation avec Jordan. J'ai fait comme si de rien n'était. Demain, je lui donnerai un portoloin vers l'appartement que j'ai acheté avec l'argent qu'ils me versent depuis ma naissance. Je suis la seule à le connaître. Le reste de sa tenue est dedans.

***

Kristy est partie. Père est furieux. Il veut que je prenne la marque à sa suite. Mère pense qu'elle est chez son Traître-à-son-sang de petit ami.

Le Seigneur a dit que je lui serais plus utile une fois diplômée plutôt que découverte avant d'avoir un minimum de connaissances. Où est-il ?

***

Il y a eu une attaque sur la France aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de Kristy. Yolène est trop jeune.

***

J'ai envoyé Yolène rejoindre Kristy à l'appartement. Père et Mère ont compris que c'était moi. Douleur. Mal. Protégées. Soeurs. Sont loin d'eux. Suis loin de lui.

***

Je n'ai pas retrouvé mon appartement. Fidélitas ? Elles sont mieux protégées que je le croyais. J'ai encore mal.

Mon dos est plein de cicatrices. Sort de fouet. Père est déçu. Je me demande quel est son prénom.

***

Il y a une bataille à Poudlard. Père veut que je vienne avec lui.  
Je le suis.  
Je ne peux pas me battre.  
Je rejoins Mme. Pomfresh.  
Je n'ai pas besoin de parler.  
Nous soignons. Tout le monde. Comme nous pouvons.  
Morts ? Vivants ?  
Kristy va bien. Elle pleure avec Jordan. Un rouquin est tombé. Je ne peux pas aller la voir. Elle ira bien. Yolène n'est pas là. Tant mieux.  
Je suis fatiguée. Un autre roux est blessé. Une blonde est à ses côtés. Elle me parle. J'entends mal. Trop de bruits. De lumière. Père est mort. Elle dit qu'il va bien. Qui ? Père est mort.

***

Française. La blonde était française.  
Il est là. A l'enterrement de mon père. Mère est là. Elle ne dit rien. Mes sœurs sont revenues. Elle pleure mais ne pleure qu'une mort.

***

Je l'ai entraîné à l'appartement, je suis de nouveau dans le secret de mon appartement. Étrange. Nous n'avons pas baisé cette nuit. Ni fait l'amour ou quelques idioties que ce soit. J'ai pleuré. La mort. La vie. Le manque. Sa présence.

Ce matin je me réveille en m'étirant. Mon dos me fait moins mal que d'habitude.  
Il est là. Devant la fenêtre, il me tourne le dos. Il porte son pantalon de bal. Il se retourne.  
Il me sourit, s'éloignant de la vue du monde londonien moldu.  
Il me tend la main pour m'aider à me relever et ne prononce qu'un mot.  
Dylan.


End file.
